Remote Chances
by fictorium
Summary: Emma's having a... tough time making it through another Storybrooke party.


"Are you sure you're okay?" Archie asks, his face the very picture of concern. Emma leans against the solid brick of the wall and exhales shakily. "Only your eyes look a little glassy, and you're flushed," Archie continues. "And there's been a nasty flu going around town this past week."

"Flu!" Emma gasps, her knees trembling. "That must be it. I'm gonna… you know. Water. On my face."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Archie persists. "I can ask Dr. Whale to come over and—"

"No!" Emma yelps. "No, no, no thanks." The last thing she needs is a guy who'll actually hit on her. She is in more than enough trouble right now without putting jealousy in the mix. "Restroom will be fine. Bye!"

She takes a deep breath and with every bit of self-control she can muster, staggers across the room in her impractical heels.

* * *

Regina is waiting by the sinks, of course. Emma doesn't even question why nobody else has dared enter the re stroom. There's probably a town ordinance that nobody gets to pee alongside the Mayor or some thing. Seems like the kind of uptight, needlessly picky rule that Regina would be fond of.

"Miss Swan," Regina greets her, before reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a small, white piece of plastic and dangles it in front of Emma's face. "Are you admitting defeat yet?"

"You crazy, crazy bitch," Emma blurts out. "That was not what we agreed to. Not even close."

"I decided to make things more… interesting," Regina says with an infuriating smirk. "Are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy it?" She leans in, the next words whispered in Emma's ear. "Because I can smell you from here, dear. Pure sex."

And that does it. Abso-fuck ing-lutely does it. Emma launches her self at Regina then, slamming her against the cool black marble of the wall, and the 'oof' as she makes contact puts the smile back on Emma's face.

"Do you have _any_ idea," Emma asks, before sinking her teeth into Regina's invitingly bare collarbone (the woman can wear a dress, there's no disputing that little fact). "What it's like to come—_three times_ in quick succession—while staring at Archie Hopper? Archie. You're a total sadist."

Regina wrinkles her nose in displeasure. "I warned you not to flirt with other people," she defends her self, not very effectively. "And you better have been thinking about me."

"Oh, I was," Emma agrees, before soothing the angry red mark on Regina's skin with her tongue. "Hard not to think about the maniac controlling the vibrator in my underwear."

"Three times, hmm?" Regina asks, sounding very smug. She tangles her fingers in Emma's hair then, pulling her head back to claim a kiss that's all tongue and possessiveness. Emma would be pissed if she weren't enjoying it so goddamned much. She sucks on Regina's bottom lip good and hard to emphasize her point, though. And if she bites a little harder than usual, well, tough luck.

"Still pissed?" Regina asks, popping the remote back into her pocket.

"Yes!" Emma whines, but a lit tle less pointedly than before.

"Well then," Regina huffs, and be fore Emma knows what's happening, she's being lifted up onto the countertop. "Let me make it up to you."

It hardly takes any effort at all to shove Emma's little red dress out of the way, and Regina eases the enhanced underwear very gently down Emma's thighs, pausing to marvel at exactly how wet Emma has gotten in the process.

"See?" Emma whispers, beyond caring that the restroom door isn't locked and that the whole town is on the other side of it. She's going to die if Regina doesn't touch her, now, and she grabs Regina's wrist to make exactly that point.

"One more time please, Madam Mayor."

Regina grabs Emma's thigh, Emma's hand still around her wrist, and sinks to her knees. Oh God, Emma thinks. This is even better than she hoped for. Between her thighs she's slick and swollen and close to being sore, but Regina knows to be gentle, and the first flicks of her tongue are featherlight.

"Good?" Regina questions, her voice husky.

"Yes, keep going," Emma pleads. "Touch yourself," she adds, in a moment of inspiration. She waits, looks down at the top of Regina's head, and then is rewarded with the rustle of Regina's skirt. Turns out Regina has been waiting for exactly that excuse, be cause when she moans against Emma's overheated skin, it's clear she's halfway there already.

"Oh," Regina sighs, before resuming the teasing little licks. She works quickly, as relentless as her touch is soft, and Emma feels herself pulling at Regina's hair as she topples over the edge one more time, and this time the satisfaction reaches every last inch of her body. She hears Regina gasp and then with her mouth still pressed against Emma, Regina comes with a sharp cry that makes Emma even more content with the evening's activities.

"Damn," Emma mutters, completely relaxed for the first time all day. She tugs gently at Regina's hair, urging her up for a kiss now. It doesn't matter that it's tired and a little messy, Emma can't resist tasting herself on Regina's lips and tongue. "Hey, I'm not mad any more."

"Nor should you be," Regina says huffily. "But since you mention it, I did order a few other things last week that you might enjoy."

"Yeah?" Emma sighs, standing up again on very shaky legs. She braces herself against Regina, who catches her with out hesitation.

"In fact, I might have, uh, popped one in be fore I left tonight," Regina says, blushing furiously. Emma is about to ask when Regina throws an explanatory glance back over her shoulder.

"Really?" Emma asks, a fresh thrum of excitement coursing through her as she runs her hand over Regina's ass. She slows her touch long enough to confirm that… yeah, that's exactly what Regina meant. "Oh, you have been a naughty girl, Regina. I told you that ass is _mine_."

"It still can be," Regina offers. "If you take me home right now."


End file.
